dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crabbit
Normal= , ( ) |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "crab" |name = Crabbit}} |stack = Does not stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spoil = 2 days |spawnCode = "crab" }} |-| Beardling= 40%, 40%, 20%, ( ) |walkSpeed = 1.5 |runSpeed = 5 |spawnCode = "crab" |spawnFrom = |name = Crabbit}} (40%), (40%), (20%) |stack = Does not stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spoil = 2 days |spawnCode = "crab" }} Crabbits are passive Mobs found in the Shipwrecked DLC. They act much like Rabbits. If they are approached, they will attempt to flee the player. Unlike Rabbits, they will not try to immediately return to their home. If chased for too long, or hit enough times without being killed, they will bury themselves into the ground, protected from all weapons, and create Shifting Sands. When killed, a Crabbit will drop 1 Fish Morsel. A Crabbit can be trapped by putting food such as Limpets in a Trap and waiting, or like Rabbits chased into them. When used in a Crock Pot recipe, a Crabbit provides 0.5 Fish value. It cannot be given to the Yaarctopus. Behavior When a player approaches a Crabbit, it will try to run away until it has been attacked or chased too much, at which point it will bury itself in the sand, creating Shifting Sands which can be dug up with a Shovel, or placed a Trap on top. If it stops being chased, it will remain stationary for a few seconds upon stopping even if approached, allowing it to be easily killed. While roaming the beach, Crabbits are attracted to Food items such as Limpets or Monster Meat. This will leave them vulnerable for a hit or two, but if a player approaches them before the Crabbit reaches the food, it will only scurry away once more. If the player's Sanity level is at 40% or below, Crabbits will become black and hairy, again similar to Rabbits. They will still act the same as before, although in this state, they will not yield Fish Morsels, but Monster Meat, Nightmare Fuel, or Beard Hair. Hunting A Crabbit can most easily be caught with a Trap placed over or near its den. This will guarantee that when a Crabbit emerges it will be caught. When a Crabbit is chased for too long, it will burrow into the ground, creating Shifting Sands. It is also easy to place a trap on top of the Shifting Sands in order to instantly trap the Crabbit. The player may also dig up the Shifting Sands using a Shovel to force the Crabbit back out where it will be vulnerable to attacks, but there is a chance the Crabbit will escape, resulting in Sand instead of a live Crabbit. A live Crabbit will appear in the inventory if picked up, and can be murdered by right-clicking them in inventory for a Fish Morsel. Alternatively, although not very effective, Crabbits may killed by the use of a tool, or the help of an allied Mob, such as a Prime Ape or Wildbore. Crabbits will pause before burying themselves in the sand, making it possible for the player to kill them in one hit with the proper weapon. Digging up a Crabbit Den will result in one Crabbit, much like digging up a Rabbit Hole. Crabbit Dens do not respawn. Much like Rabbit Holes during Spring, most Crabbit Dens will collapse after the first rain in Monsoon Season, making Crabbits unavailable for the rest of the season. However, Bees become hostile during the season and will attack Crabbits they come near, easily killing the Crabbits, providing easy access to Fish Morsels during the first few days of the season, provided there are Beehives or Bee Boxes near a group of Crabbit Dens. Crabbits take 1 blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Usage Tips * Crabbits are a way of converting abundant Monster Meat into somewhat rare Fish Morsels, is to set Monster Meat near a Crabbit Den. The Crabbit will eat the meat and die. Although, players need to make sure nothing else can eat the meat, if the meat is near Snake Dens, Snakes will eat it before the Crabbit does, resulting in a waste of Monster Meat. * A Crabbit trap can be made by surrounding bait with Elephant Cacti. While a character is insane, this trap will make for an efficient means of acquiring Monster Meat, Beard Hair and Nightmare Fuel. Trivia * Crabbits used to simply be called Crabs. This was changed in the Seas The Day update, though they are still referred to as such in the game files. * Crabbits can eat Coffee if it's left on the ground. They will also get the speed boost from it, giving them a total of 6.5 movement speed. * The name "Crabbit" is a portmanteau of "Crab" and "Rabbit". Crabbits, which look like crabs, are the Shipwrecked equivalent of Rabbits. * The noise Crabbits make when scurrying away from the player is a possible reference to Doctor Zoidberg from the show Futurama, who is a lobster-like alien physician who tends to make similar noises when retreating from perceived danger. Gallery Crabmeat.png|A Crabbit on land. Shifting Sands.png|A Crabbit burrowed underground. DiggyCrab.png|A Crabbit buried underground, with its eyes poking out. CrabHairy.png|A Crabbit while the player has gone insane. Dead Beardling Crabbit.png|A dead Crabbit when the player is nearing insanity or insane. Crabbit Plush.jpg|A Crabbit plush. Pink Crabbit Plush.jpg|A limited edition Pink Crabbit plush. shipwrecked poster.png|Crabbit as seen in a PS4 Shipwrecked promotional poster. Squad 1.5.png|Crabbit drawn during the Klei Doodle Jam. Category:Passive Creatures Category:Beach Category:Surface Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hiders Category:Diurnals